1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a recognition device, intelligent device, and information providing method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a recognition device, intelligent device, and information providing method for human machine interaction.
2. Description of Related Art
As information technology develops rapidly, machines have become an integral part of our daily life. A considerable amount of research has been devoted to improving machines to be operated more efficiently so as to increase productivity.
Human Machine Interface is the medium of information exchange, communication and interaction between machines and their operators, and has evolved from text-based to graphic-based with the advancement of computing power and related technology. Conventional mouse and keyboard are no longer the only option for a user interface. More intuitive interfaces such as touch-based and voice controlled interface have emerged on the market, and soon become popular with the users for their ease to use and learn.
However, the intuitive human machine interfaces mentioned above still require users to switch the machine into a command-receiving mode when the users intend to input a command, thus causing inconvenience and reducing naturalness of user experience.